Bowed stringed musical instruments are instruments that produce sound by the vibration of a string that has been brought into contact with a bowing surface. Typically, in such instruments, bowing occurs as a frictioned surface moves relative to a string that is anchored at one end to a bridge; the string vibrates, the string's vibrational energy is transferred via the bridge to a soundboard or other mechanical structure, and sound is produced as the soundboard resonates.